Inseparable
by GryffinPuffGirl
Summary: Sequel to 'A Very Weasley Christmas'; third in the Fred/Larna series. With our favourite couple now able to see each other all the time, surely they can look forward to the rest of their lives together. However, mysterious forces seem to have other ideas, and the pair must work against time itself in order to prove they really are inseparable...
1. Chapter 1

'6..

7..

8..

9..'

On 10, Larna collapsed to the floor, panting heavily and holding her stomach. Red-faced and exhausted, she stared towards the ceiling, as a familiar face glided into view.

'You know, they have potions and spells for everything - why isn't there one for eliminating Christmas fat? Then I wouldn't have to go through all this nonsense.'

With a vague gesture towards the television, on which an exercise DVD was playing, Larna finished her moan at Fred, who in any case had not been listening.

'I just came to tell you,' the redhead cut in, holding out his hand for her to take, 'that your mum said dinner will be on the table in 10 minutes.'

The Ravenclaw climbed to her feet and replied 'Okay; tell her I'm just getting a shower.' And with a quick peck to his cheek, she exited to the bathroom next door as Fred began to head back down the stairs.

Larna carefully stripped from her sweaty t-shirt and jogging bottoms, and revelled in the breeze which washed over her. She switched the shower to a cool setting, and climbed in, smiling at the gentle feeling of the water as it ran down her body, over her back and stomach, her arms and legs. She tilted her face towards the shower head and a steady stream of water rushed across her features, making her feel refreshed.

The Ravenclaw smiled as she reflected on the events of the past few weeks. A wonderful Christmas it had been, the best yet, and Larna was sorry that it was drawing to a close. After spending a week and a half with the Weasleys (her parents had joined them on Christmas Day and New Year's Eve) Larna had gone home on 2nd January, with Fred, in order to spend the remainder of the holiday with her Mum and Dad. And now it was the 5th January, and in 2 days she would be returning to Hogwarts. However, unlike at the end of Summer, when she had been heartbroken to go back to school without Fred, this time she would be making her way with a smile on her face and a warmth in her heart. For, just a week after the start of term, she would be seeing the former Gryffindor once more, as she continued her Apprenticeship at the Ministry of Magic.

Larna finished up in the shower, climbing out precariously and reaching for her towel, as her dad shouted to her up the stairs.

'Larna! Tea's ready!'

'Coming, Dad!'

The Ravenclaw made a mad dash to her bedroom, and shut the door. She shrugged on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, before gathering her curls into a loose bun and heading down the stairs.

* * *

'All set?'

'Yes Mum, for the fifteen-millionth time, I'm ready! Now, can we just go, please?'

Larna sighed. This is why she hadn't wanted Fred to leave for work that morning - the journey to Kings' Cross Station with her mum would be a nightmare without him. Thankfully, now she had begun to drive, the woman in question had now decided to pursue a less stressful line of conversation.

'Are you looking forward to a new term, love?' her mum asked.

'Yes, I am actually,' the Ravenclaw replied, smiling softly. 'I really enjoy my apprenticeship' - Mrs Price glanced at her daughter knowingly - 'no, don't look at me like that! Yes, it's amazing that I get to work with Fred, but I love my work anyway. And I'm good at it.'

That much was true. When Larna had received the results of her first assessment, she had opened them with Fred, and discovered that, with the exception of her field work, for which she had been awarded a Merit, she had earned Distinctions across the board, including her exam and coursework.

'Okay, fair enough,' her mother said, defeated. 'Besides, nothing matters just as long as you're happy - and only a fool would say that you're not.'

Larna focused her vision through the front window, and nodded in agreement. Her excitement was building, and she would have jumped for joy, had she not been strapped in, when the train station came into view.

Mrs Price parked a few metres from the entrance, and hugged her daughter goodbye before she climbed from the car.

'I have to go to work,' the woman sighed. 'But I'll see you at Easter. Goodbye!'

The Ravenclaw stood on the pavement with her trunk, and waved at the car until it was no longer visible. Once it was out of sight, she whirled around and pulled her luggage through the doors of Kings' Cross Station, with Platform 9 and 3/4 as her destination.

* * *

As usual, the train was full very quickly, and Larna struggled to find an empty carriage. Luckily, though, she discovered that Luna Lovegood, Ginny and Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom had already secured seats, and so she joined them in their carriage. After exchanging greetings with all of them, the octet settled down for a very informative journey; everyone had so much to say that the group of friends found it difficult to work out who - or what - to start with. However, Ginny, once again displaying her uncanny aptitude for being as conspicuous as possible, began by saying, 'So. Hannah, Neville. When were you going to spill the beans?' The fiesty redhead folded her arms in triumph as the aforementioned students blushed furiously and Larna chuckled to herself. Yes, it was great to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

'Welcome, welcome. Happy new year to you all.'

There was a familiar twinkle in Dumbledore's eye, as everyone in the Great Hall looked at him attentively.

'Once again, we are at the start of a new term, which will hopefully hold great success for each individual sat in front of me. I shan't ramble; I'm sure each of you know my wishes for the remainder of the academic year. So, without further ado, let us feast!'

Larna, seated at the Ravenclaw table, smiled as the usual array of food graced the Hall, reminding her that she was once again back at Hogwarts. Chatting contentedly to Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood, she filled her plate with various dishes and began to eat.

* * *

'Welcome back!' Fred cheered, giggling as Larna crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

'You don't know how much I've been looking forward to this,' the Ravenclaw sighed, moving to face Fred. At the sight of his raised eyebrows, she elaborated, 'You know, seeing you, working, getting into the swing of things.'

Smiling in comprehension, the Gryffindor replied, 'Ah. I see.'

'Said the blind man to the deaf man.'

'I'm sorry?'

'Oh, it's just a Muggle saying. Never mind.'

Fred shook his head at the sixteen year old and changed the subject.

'Now, new term, new set up. The office work will remain the same as always, but you'll be in the field at least once a fortnight now. And, you'll be playing a more active role in liaison with other Ministry departments.'

Larna nodded her understanding. As her supervisor - she still couldn't get used to that - continued to give her advice and instructions, she felt great. Everything was exactly how it should be, and it seemed like a great term lay ahead. 'So why is it,' she pondered silently, 'that I can't shake this strange feeling of foreboding? It's like I know something terrible is going to happen; I just can't put my finger on it.'

However, when Fred's monologue drew to a close and the redhead gripped his girlfriend in a tight embrace, she dismissed her ominous feeling as imaginary, and instead began to enjoy the day.

* * *

'Okay, so here are the basics. A furniture shop in Muggle London has reported 11 cases of customers who have come to look at wardrobes, and vanished without trace. The Muggle law enforcement - are they called the "police"? - contacted the Ministry, and that's where we come in.'

It was Thursday, and Larna was going to leave with Fred, for her first practical of the new term.

'Well do we know what the problem is?' Larna asked curiously; indeed, she felt this would be a very interesting case.

'Not really,' Fred replied. 'The only thing we're sure of is the magical energy which was detected in the shop. Apparently, according to the sales assistants, people open the doors to a wardrobe - various wardrobes - and while they are hidden by the open doors, unseen by anyone else, they disappear. Kaput! No traces left, not one!'

Larna's brow furrowed in thought, when a sudden idea occurred to her.

'You know,' she began, as Fred turned to face her in the Ministry Atrium. 'This whole thing reminds me of Narnia.'

'Pardon?'

'The Chronicles of Narnia? The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe? No?'

Fred's expression remained blank, and the Ravenclaw sighed in a mixture of disappointment and incredulity.

'For the love of Merlin, whatever they teach in Muggle Studies these days, it's not the right things.' The sixteen-year-old though quickly and began to give Fred a brief summary of the aforementioned story.

'Basically, there are these children who are evacuated during World War 2. Please tell me you know what that is' - Fred nodded the affirmative - 'thank Merlin. Anyway, the children find a wardrobe in a room, and to the back of the wardrobe is a gateway to a whole new world, completely different to the room in which the wardrobe lies.'

Fred hummed thoughtfully. 'It's a plausible idea,' he agreed. 'However, we mustn't rule out any other theories - your story may be just that, a story.'

'True; but that's what we're going to find out.'

'Indeed it is,' Fred agreed, before stepping into his office fireplace and flooing to Diagon Alley, with Larna hot on his heels.

Larna stood on the pavement on Shaftsbury Avenue, gazing up at the shop which loomed above her and Fred. 'Home Sweet Home' proclaimed the sign in bold lettering above the window; the business seemed very well looked after, and very popular if the number of customers inside was anything to go by. However, both the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor could clearly see through the window the lack of foot traffic by the bedroom department.

'Come on,' Fred said gently, and together the pair entered 'Home Sweet Home'.

From the offset, it was clear something wasn't quite right. Larna felt the magic in the shop reverberating through the air towards her, almost as though it was beckoning her.

'Can you feel that?' she asked Fred, who nodded, in awe. They took a few tentative steps forward, drinking in the sight around them, as a sales assistant approached.

'Hello, can I help you?' Melody - her name badge called her this - asked politely.

Fred opened his mouth to speak, but Larna was quicker on the mark, and replied, 'Yes, we're from the Mysterious Circumstances department -' (a cover story used in Muggle-Ministry liaisons) '- I believe you're expecting us.'

Recognition graced the features etched onto Melody's face, as she said, 'Yes, of course. Come with me; the manager is in the back room.'

After sharing a glance, Larna and Fred followed the assistant, who had already walked briskly forward.


	3. Chapter 3

'It only began a week or so ago,' the store manager was explaining. 'We ordered a new batch of wardrobes - for the new season, you see - and placed them in the bedroom area.'

Fred and Larna nodded intently, listening out for any clues or signs which would give them a hint as to what was going on.

He continued, 'The next day, a Monday, we opened for business, and the customers began to arrive. Everything was fine - at first. Then one couple, only young - newly-weds, they said - asked my advice on bedroom furniture, since they were moving in together. Anyway, I showed them to the beds. Take it from me, if you're furnishing a bedroom from scratch, the first thing you select is a bed, and you build the rest around it.'

Fred raised his brow at the man, who gazed at the redhead for a moment or two before realising what he'd done.

'Sorry, drifted off the subject for a moment there. As I was saying, I showed them the beds, and they picked a finished wood frame, double. This left them two or three choices of wardrobe, from the new range of course, and I led them both to my selections.'

Larna made notes very rapidly, and Fred nodded, encouraging the manager to continue.

'They asked me to give them a few minutes to have a look at the wardrobes and decide. I said it was fine, and went to attend to another customer. It wasn't until 20 minutes later, when I realised they still hadn't called me back over, that I thought something wasn't quite right.'

Here, Larna interrupted. 'But do you not think they might just have decided not to buy anything, and left?'

'Well yes, at first that did occur to me, and as you can imagine, I was quite annoyed. I mean, they were going to buy at least a bed and a wardrobe, and they ended up purchasing neither. But when I walked over to where I'd left them, I knew they hadn't just left, because on the floor were all their shopping bags, from the supermarket they'd gone to before coming here.'

'Now that is strange', Fred commented, and Larna nodded her agreement. 'How many other people have vanished' - Larna's eyes lit up at these words - 'since then?' The Gryffindor finished his sentence and looked at Larna, who now donned an expression of deep thought, in question.

'Well I cordoned off the whole area on Thursday, but before then at least 12 people have been reported as disappearing. I really don't know what's going on; whether it's theft, abduction, murder - either way, it needs to be sorted.

'Well we can assure you, that we are exploring every possible avenue to solve this mystery', Larna declared confidently. 'Now, if you could show us the 'scene of crime' as it were?'

'Certainly.' The manager stood and directed the pair out of the office. 'Right this way.'

As Fred and Larna followed the man across the store, Larna murmured, 'Did you like his red bow tie?'

The redhead raised his eyebrows and smirked at the audacity of his girlfriend.

'His bow tie? A bit irrelevant, don't you think?'

'Not really,' the Ravenclaw replied. 'I wear a bow tie. Bow ties are cool.'

Fred simply shook his head, smiling, as they both stopped walking.

'Are there any particular wardrobes causing trouble, or is it all of them?' he asked the manager.

'Well to be honest with you, I'm not entirely sure. Whenever anyone has disappeared, there were no witnesses - no one able to tell exactly what happened. I just assumed it was this area - are you trying to suggest the culprit has been hiding in a wardrobe? Because I've checked, and they're all clear.'

'We're just exploring leads,' Larna remarked. 'I think we'll be fine on our own now, thank you.'

The manager took this as a dismissal, and with a certain reluctance, he left the pair alone with the wardrobes.

'Thoughts?' The sixteen year old enquired.

'I think it's one of two things, which we'll be able to find out in a minute. One; a portal - like floo fireplaces - but to one specific place. Or, secondly, vanishing cabinets.'

'That's exactly what I was thinking! Though if that is the case, then this is a lot more serious than we originally thought.'

'Yes, that's true. But first, let's check that we're right. Keep watch for Muggles.'

Fred turned to the nearest wardrobe, a mahogany colour with mirrored doors, and removed his wand. Opening the cabinet, he murmured 'destinatio aperio'. Slowly, the back of the wardrobe became seemingly transparent, and Fred could see the inside of another set of doors. Grunting, he wordlessly ended the spell and shut the doors, turning to Larna.

'Just as we thought,' he sighed. 'This has to be passed to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; it's out of our hands now.'

Larna's face fell at this, and Fred asked her what was wrong.

'Nothing. It's just that, well... I was very interested in this case, and I sort of hoped we'd be able to see it through to the end.'

'Oh, don't worry about that! We'll still be involved. It's just that we don't have the right kind of training to deal with criminals - we'll be dealing with the technicalities and the aftermath.'

Relieved, the Ravenclaw smiled, and she took her boyfriend's hand as they headed back towards the manager's office.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I must apologise for how late this chapter is. I've had it written for a while, but I've been on holiday and not had any internet access. Chapter 5 and 6 are on their way in the next day or two, so I hope you like this.

* * *

By the afternoon, Larna was once again seated at her desk, her notes from the morning's expedition spread around her. Accompanying these were several pieces of paper work, one item of which she was currently writing on.

'How are you getting on with the departmental liaison form?' Fred asked from across the room, referring to her current task.

'I'm doing fine; in fact, I'm nearly finished,' the Ravenclaw replied without looking up.

'Well I really need you to hurry up with it and get it down to DMLE,' her boyfriend said, sounding a little impatient and causing her to look up at him. Painted on Fred's features was an intense frown; he was rustling papers, appearing to be searching frantically.

'Okay, I'm sorry, I'm going as fast as I can,' Larna sighed. 'What are you looking for?'

'Nothing! It doesn't matter.'

Fred huffed and stomped from the office, slamming the door behind him and leaving his girlfriend completely baffled.

* * *

'Hey, George, I've got something for you,' Larna proclaimed as she entered the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The man in question turned around at his name - leaving Hannah and Neville, Larna noticed, on their own in a corner.

'Oh, hello Larna,' George greeted her, smiling. 'What's new?'

'Well it's kind of complicated; basically, we have a case of several wardrobes being converted into vanishing cabinets. It's all explained on the liaison sheet here.'

She passed the aforementioned paperwork over to him, and then murmured, quietly enough for no one else to hear, 'Do you know if Fred is okay?'

'Fred? Of course he is - why wouldn't he be?' The redhead looked very confused. Larna decided then to let it pass.

'Oh, no reason.'

'Besides, I would have thought you'd know more than me; after all, you do spend the majority of the day with him.'

'Hmm, yeah, I suppose you're right.'

'Anyway, I'll speak to you later; I'll send you the strategy of action for this case as soon as we've done it. Larna. Larna?' George repeated, shaking the sixteen-year-old from her reverie.

'Hmm? Oh, yes, that's fine,' she muttered as she wandered out of the door distractedly.

* * *

Having caught up with Fred, Larna was determined to find out what was going on. She sat him down in the office, and began to ask questions.

'Are you going to speak to me now?' she began.

Fred rolled his eyes. 'Speak to you? About what?' He made to stand up, but Larna firmly placed a hand on his leg, causing him to remain where he was.

'You know what. What happened this morning wasn't "nothing". I've never seen you like that before; what's wrong?'

'Why does there have to be something wrong?' Fred sighed.

In exasperation, Larna replied, 'So you're saying your reaction to such a simple question was normal? Come on, I wasn't born yesterday.'

'That's the point! Have you ever though about how many questions you ask? You quiz me all the time, and it's become so overbearing! Why can't you just stop asking questions for once?'

A lump in her throat and a heavy heart, the Ravenclaw hesitated before answering him. She'd never argued with Fred before, not really, and so this row was a shock to her.

Quietly, she mumbled 'Well if that's how it is...'

'It is.'

Just as she could feel tears spilling from her eyes, she stood abruptly and almost marched from the room, wondering what in the name of Merlin she'd done wrong.

* * *

Larna spent the remainder of her day avoiding Fred as much as possible: frequently liaising with other departments, running errands, and generally staying away from the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office. By the time the end of the afternoon came, she was ready to crack, and had never been so relieved to leave the Ministry. She grabbed her coat and rushed to meet Hannah and Neville at the Apparition Point, without even saying goodbye to her boyfriend.

Both people spent the whole night worrying about each other, and barely slept.

* * *

After such a restless night, Larna made her way to the Great Hall with a plan formulated in her mind. When breakfast was finished, she would go and visit Professor Dumbledore, and ask him if she'd be able to leave early that morning.

'He'll understand', she thought. 'He always does.'

The Ravenclaw believed that if she could arrive at work before Fred did, she would wait for him in his office, and explain as soon as he got in. She explained this to Luna as she sat at her house table, and the younger girl merely nodded. 'Then again,' Larna thought, 'Compared to usual, these are very positive reactions.' As for herself, she felt slightly lighter than the previous night, though she still had doubts. However, she put these to the back of her mind in order to completely focus, and went to the Headmaster's office as soon as she'd finished her toast.

* * *

'Thanks so much for this, Professor,' Larna mused in gratitude, as Dumbledore apparated her to the Ministry.

'It's my pleasure, Miss Price. I only wish I was still young enough to feel love's keen sting', he murmured, almost as an afterthought. The Headmaster Disapparated just as quickly as he had arrived, and Larna was left standing alone. She quickly gathered her wits and deliberately walked forward towards the Ministry entrance, head held high and plan ready for action.

As she walked the corridors, the sixteen-year-old slowed to a stroll and breathed deeply, reminding herself of what to say when Fred arrived. She was so lost in thought that she almost missed her office door, and had to double-back. She opened the door with her key, and dropped her bags under her desk and chair, taking a brief glance at the new paperwork on her desk.

'First things first,' she said aloud, and removed her coat, intent on hanging it in the store cupboard. However, she never managed to hang it up; in fact, the only thing she did was produce an involuntary gasp, as she looked over what was in the cupboard...


	5. Chapter 5

The poor girl was lost for words; she simply couldn't comprehend what was happening in front of her eyes. In the cupboard, Fred - HER boyfriend - had Milicent Bulstrode against the wall, kissing! Milicent Bulstrode of all people; kissing what was HERS, leaning against HER coat - Larna was dumbfounded. At her gasp, Fred turned to face her, but before she could take note of his reaction, she ran. Like a coward, she thought, but still she ran, as fast and as far as her legs would carry her. Ministry workers and colleagues, visitors, and even Dumbledore (on business for Hogwarts) attempted to stop her, but to no avail, as she continued to flee, her only thought to keep running and never to halt. Eventually, she burst from the Ministry and onto the streets of Muggle London, but still she continued for a few blocks, until she careered straight into someone and had the wind knocked from her. Tears streaming from her eyes and panting ferociously, the Ravenclaw grasped the hand of the stranger, who had stopped to help, and after righting herself, glanced into the concerned face of Lacey Molloy.

* * *

The two girls found a small cafe in Trafalgar Square, and ordered coffees. Larna had never been so pleased to see her best friend - although a Muggle, she had never been short of advice before and the sixteen-year-old hoped today would be no different.

Once her friend had calmed down a little, Lacey asked her what it was that had caused her such distress.

'Is it school?'

Larna murmured 'No'.

'Your family?'

Another negative.

'Then it must be Fred,' Lacey concluded. The Ravenclaw merely nodded in affirmation, and tried, unsuccessfully, to control a fresh burst of tears.

Rather than prompting her again, Lacey allowed the witch to return to relative normality and gave her the chance to speak when she was ready. After a brief lack of conversation, during which only Larna's muffled sobs could be heard, the sixteen-year-old went over what she had seen.

'I thought... I don't know, I thought he loved me. But he can't; if he did, he certainly would not be kissing stuck-up Slytherins in a back cupboard.' Tears streamed down her face as she retold her story, and Lacey looked on in concern.

'I don't understand - last time you wrote to me, you both seemed to be so happy. What went wrong?'

'I honestly don't know,' Larna cried in despair. 'I wish I did, I really do, but...' she trailed off and Lacey leaned over the table, hugging her best friend tightly.

'I won't say it'll be okay, because I don't know if it will. But what I will say is that we'll sort it, somehow. First, though, you need to make a decision.'

Once again taking her seat, she continued, 'What are you going to do? You can't leave things the way they are; where do you go from here?'

The look on Larna's face at these comments almost broke Lacey's heart.

'There's only one thing to do. I can't forgive him, not after this; I'll have to end it.'

* * *

After finishing her coffee, Larna bid farewell to Lacey, and slowly, reluctantly, headed back towards the Ministry, dreading what she was going to do. However, no matter how much this was killing her, she was determined to go through with it. No matter how much she loved Fred, she could not have a relationship with someone who did not love and respect her as she did him. And so it was with a tear-stained face and a heavy heart that Fred found her in the office that afternoon, on his return from lunch.

'What's the matter?', he asked innocently.

'Don't you dare!' Larna muttered, in a quiet but heated voice. 'How could you? How could you do it to me?' The Ravenclaw barely paused for breath before continuing. 'Was I not enough? Did I not love you enough? Then again, I suppose love doesn't matter when a quick snog with a Slytherin is on offer.'

The Gryffindor opened his mouth in reply, but before he had a chance, Larna said venomously, 'Don't bother. I don't want to hear it. We're through here.'

She was already marching from the room at her last words, and throughout the whole monologue, she was too consumed with her own anger to take note of the complete bewilderment painted on Fred's face.

* * *

Alone. That was the emotion Larna would use to describe how she felt now. Despite being surrounded by hundreds of people, all eating, smiling, talking, she had never felt so lonely. Her heart ached and her soul cried out for its mate, but to no avail. She could hear Luna talking to her left - something about the Quibbler - but she paid little attention, and as the first tear carved its way down her cheek, she stood abruptly.

'Are you okay?' Padma, who was sat opposite her, enquired.

'Fine. I'm fine,' the Ravenclaw replied unconvincingly; her voice was unstable and failed to conceal the deep heartbreak that was tearing her apart. Without another word, she exited the Great Hall as fast as she could without running, before sprinting towards Ravenclaw Tower, salty tears streaming from her eyes. She didn't make it the whole way, however; in a corridor on the third floor, her sobs overcame her and she collapsed into an alcove, unable to control her crying. Such was her distress that even Peeves floated by without saying a word, instead going to fetch Dumbledore.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: The long-awaited new chapter! I apologise for how late it is, but I struggle to write when I'm busy hating someone ^.^

Anyway, things are back on the move and Chapter 7 is on its way. Enjoy!

* * *

'Drink up, Miss Price. You'll feel much better.' Dumbledore looked across his office at Larna, who was still crying mournfully.

In between sobs, she asked, 'Wh-what is it?'

'Oh, just a calming draught; I promise, I'm not trying to poison you.' That familiar twinkle was present in the Headmaster's eye, and despite her state of distraught, she found herself becoming more comfortable in the Professor's company.

After a few sips, the Ravenclaw had controlled her weeping enough to speak fairly coherently.

'I want to quit my apprenticeship, and come back to Hogwarts full time,' she stated, the emotional agony prominent in her tone of voice.

Ever the wise man, Dumbledore refrained from passing judgement. Rather, he asked, 'And why might this be?'

Larna didn't want to give everything away, but she found in the headmaster a place of trust, and felt comfortable enough to tell the truth, minus the details, which she found she did not want to relive just yet.

'As you probably know, I've been having a relationship with Fred Weasley. It doesn't matter why-' Here, Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, as if to suggest that indeed it did matter, but said nothing. '-but now we're not together, and I can't bear to work with him anymore.'

'This is a big decision. Are you sure that perhaps you're not being a little rash?'

But the Ravenclaw was adamant. 'I've thought about it. A lot. I understand if it's too late to quit, but if it isn't, I'd appreciate it if you could reschedule me as soon as possible. I don't know if I... If I can go back there.' Larna averted her eyes to her lap, and took another sip of the potion.

'Well, if you're sure...?'

'I am.' The sixteen-year-old's tone brokered no resistance, and Dumbledore promised to 'set the wheels in motion' right away. Relieved, Larna asked to be dismissed, and left the headmaster's office wearily. She had thought that the decision would make her feel better, but in fact, she felt more alone than ever.

* * *

'Larna, Larna! Larna!'

The girl awoke with a start to the sound of Luna's calling, and was surprised to find herself shaking and cold with sweat, her face stained with tears. Gathering her senses, she asked, 'What is it?'

The blonde, who was wearing peculiar green polka-dot pyjamas, morphed her expression into one of concern.

'You were yelling out, and crying. It seemed like you were having a nightmare. I had to wake you, because the way you were thrashing about could have caused all manner of damage.'

Realisation dawning, Larna began to recall the dream she had been having, and involuntarily began to shiver. Wisely, Luna said nothing, but seated herself beside the sixth-year and rested her arm over her shoulders. After a few minutes of silence, the younger girl began to speak.

'You know, Daddy always says that the worst dreams don't always mean what you think. After all, nightmares are often so bad that they would never occur in real life.'

At this, Larna shed a tear. Luna was extremely wise, but in this case, she was never further from the truth.

Sensing that her house-mate could be trusted, the sixteen-year-old took a deep breath, having decided to confide in Luna.

'I saw him kissing another girl.'

If the sentence shocked her, Luna didn't show it. Rather, she waited patiently for Larna to continue.

'I couldn't believe it when I found him... them.' I honestly thought he and I... Well, I thought we were forever.'

The tears were coming steadily now, and still the blonde sat in silence. Larna admired this about her; the ability she possessed which seemed to tell her exactly when to talk and when to listen.

'My dream... It was about him. And her. They were both running after me through the Ministry of Magic. He was calling my name, but every time I turned around, they were kissing. And I just kept screaming, constantly - I couldn't stop myself.'

Letting out a big sob, the older girl set her head on Luna's shoulder. She felt a comforting arm across her back, and realised that this was the first time she'd told anyone - properly, that is - what had happened. Even Hannah didn't know.

After a few more moments of companionable silence, Luna murmured, 'It's going to be okay. I know you don't feel like that now, but it will, I promise. Daddy always said I was good at being able to judge situations. You have my word that things will get better.

Larna's lips upturned at the edges, if only a little. She dismissed the younger girl's words as ones of comfort, with little relevance, but was grateful for them all the same. For the first time in her life, the sixteen-year-old felt that she had discovered someone who fully understood her, or at least did a good job pretending to.

'Thank you for this,' Larna whispered.

'For what?' Luna replied, just as quietly.

'For this. For listening, for caring, for being here for me.'

Softly, the blonde chuckled. 'Oh, Larna, I've been here for you all along. You've just never needed me before.'

The last statement caused Larna's heart to warm more than it had since the start of the whole ordeal, and she actually smiled in compassion. Indeed, she had found a great friend in Luna, one she intended to hang onto for as long as possible. After all, no one else, not even Dumbledore, had managed yet to make her smile.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay, so this came a little later than planned. However, I'm on a roll now, and since I have some time off school, the next few chapters should be on their way. Once again, please review.

* * *

Feeling slightly better, if not as much as she'd like, Larna went to breakfast in the belief that things could only get better. Though she could not summon an appetite, she nibbled at a slice of toast, the first thing she had eaten since yesterday morning. Those around her looked on in a mixture of concern and interest, but wisely, no one asked her about the events of the day before. Rather, people tiptoed around her with talk of Potions, Hogsmeade and homework (specifically avoiding, she noticed with gratitude, the topic of boys).

The Ravenclaw joined in as much as possible with the conversation, but beat a hasty retreat when a second-year Hufflepuff came to tell her that Professor Flitwick would like to see her.

* * *

'Good morning, Larna.' The tiny Charms professor, and Head of Ravenclaw house, was stood on his stool, and therefore at Larna's eye level.

'Good morning, sir. You wanted to see me?'

'Yes, I wanted to discuss your amended timetable, with regards to the new, hmm, situation. Why don't you have a seat?'

The Ravenclaw sat on a stool at the front of the class, and her teacher moved to sit on his desk, his legs barely off the surface.

'Now, I understand that you are returning to study at Hogwarts full-time. The first question, is whether you want to simply continue with the NEWTs you are currently doing, or whether you want to take on some more. So, what do you think?'

'Well, to be honest, Sir, I'm quite content with my current subjects, but I think that perhaps I may like to do one more.'

'Okay, that's fine; it just means you'll have considerably more free periods than your class mates. The question is, which other subject would you like to study?'

Larna thought for a second, before replying. 'I think, Professor, if it's okay with Professor McGonagall, that I'd like to do transfiguration. I understand that it's a difficult NEWT, and that I've missed quite a large section of the course, but I think with a little support, I could catch up.'

'Hmm; you're right, Transfiguration is tough. Is there nothing else you are interested in?' The girl shook her head. 'Very well. I will speak to Professor McGonagall, and we will hopefully have a new timetable ready for next week. However, I have a temporary schedule until you receive a permanent one, which should be okay for this week.' Handing her a small sheet of parchment, Flitwick jumped off his desk and led the Ravenclaw to the door.

'If you have any problems, just let me know.

'Okay; thank you, sir.' Larna left the room, looking at her timetable to discover that she had a free period first, one which she therefore decided to spend in the library, reading up on NEWT level Transfiguration.

* * *

As the end of January approached, Larna began to become more reserved than ever. It had taken a couple of weeks - and much wisdom and kindness from Luna - to help her begin to move on from Fred. Now that Valentine's Day was approaching, however, she became as reclusive, if not more so, than the first few days of her break-up, and Luna was unsure what the next step should be. Then, with a burst of incentive, after reading the noticeboard in Ravenclaw Tower, the blonde decided to invite the older Ravenclaw to the next Hogsmeade weekend with her. The trip would be taking place on February 14th, and it was Luna's intention that she would be able to distract her friend, if only a little, from what she should have been doing on that day.

'Well?'

'I don't know, I was gonna just...'

'Do what? Wallow in self-pity? Mope around, doing nothing? I know it's hard, and it will take time, but you really have to get over him. There's nothing else you can do - and besides, he's not worth it.'

A tear sprang to Larna's eye, and she fought to stop it falling. Luna squeezed her hand sympathetically, and smiled at the girl who had now become her closest friend, besides Ginny Weasley.

'Come on, we'll have fun!'

'Oh, I suppose we could go, just for a little while.'

The face of the younger girl lit up. 'That's the spirit!' And with a bounce in her step, she left the common room, leaving the sixteen-year-old shaking her head at her audacity.

* * *

Their feet made almost perfect prints in the snow as they walked through the main street in Hogsmeade. Luna marvelled at the white blanket which covered everything she could see, and squeezed Larna's hand gently.

'Have you anywhere you want to go?' the blonde asked, in an effort to make conversation; the older girl hadn't said a word since they'd left Hogwarts and though Luna knew why, she was still worried about her friend.

'Sorry? Oh, erm, no, not really.' Larna shrugged her shoulders and fell silent once again. But far from discouraged, the fifth-year grinned widely.

'Are you sure? Because I want to go into Honeydukes for some popping fudge balls, so if you need anything, then just-'

'I don't,' Larna snapped, then cringed in regret. 'I'm sorry. It's just... Well, I'm finding it hard to concentrate right now.'

As sympathetic as always, Luna smiled softly. 'It's okay; I understand. What you really need is a pick-me-up, so why don't we go into the Three Broomsticks and get a butterbeer each?'

Reluctantly, Larna agreed, and the pair began to trudge towards the pub.


	8. Chapter 8

'Mmm, I'm feeling better already', Luna commented in appreciation. 'It's amazing what one sip of butterbeer can do for you.'

Larna, sat across from her, merely nodded.

The blonde tried again. 'So, the snow. A bit uncharacteristic for February, isn't it?'

'Hmm? Oh, yes, I suppose so.' The older girl touch a sip, and replaced her mug on the table, looking into it as though she had never seen anything so interesting. Sighing, Luna gave up on conversation, and the two girls sat in companionable silence - a sharp contrast with the busy noise around them.

After a few minutes, the doorbell tinkled prettily, and Larna looked up, just as Hannah and Neville entered, holding hands tightly. She watched as they began to walk towards her table, and began to feel nauseous. She was happy for her friend, but found it hard to deal with the fact that Neville had remained loyal to Hannah, while Fred had been unable to stay true to her.

'Hey! How are you?' Hannah asked, greeting Larna with a hug as soon as she was close enough. Half-heartedly, Larna returned the affection, but let go as soon as possible.

'I'm okay,' the Ravenclaw said, but Luna looked at her, a knowing expression painted on her features. However, to the sixth-year's relief, she said nothing.

The four students spent the next half an hour talking about everything - well, three of them talked and Larna listened - from school, to Quidditch, to the Daily Prophet. But it began to get too much for the Ravenclaw: seeing Hannah and Neville so happy together, when she was feeling so sad. She therefore decided to excuse herself for a few moments.

'I need the loo. I won't be long.'

'Do you want me to come with you?' Hannah asked.

'No, I'll be fine, I'm just going to the toilet.' And with a smile, she made her way towards the staircase central of the pub.

* * *

To anyone entering the room, Larna would have looked completely insane. 'Get a grip on yourself!' she said into the mirror. 'She's meant to be your friend; you shouldn't be jealous because her relationship has gone better than yours.' She lowered her head closer to the sink, and splashing her face with fresh, cold water, she breathed deeply. 'I'll be okay', she thought, and left the bathroom feeling slightly uplifted. She walked slowly along the corridor, looking into the private rooms as she passed. Most were empty, but as she passed the last, she saw a redhead and a Slytherin holding hands across a large, round table. The Ravenclaw had taken a few more steps before she registered in her mind what she had just seen, and she halted where she was, beginning to shake uncontrollably. Frozen as surely as if 'Petrificus Totalus' had been cast, she remained where she was, and could do nought but listen to the conversation between Fred and Milicent.

'...and you're the best boy - no, man - I've ever been with.'

There was a pause, then:

'It's okay, you can stop now, she's gone. Though feel free to carry on with the complements if you wish.'

'Oh, shut up Dray, or your head might not fit through the door.'

'Dray?' Larna thought; she was torn between anger and confusion. Fred and Milicent had been putting on a show for her, rubbing her nose in it! But why did she call him 'Dray'?

'Oh, this is such fun!' Milicent was speaking.

'Yeah; I've never liked that stuck-up Ravenclaw-' Larna had to stifle a sob -'and this is perfect for expressing my dislike of her.'

'So, what should we do now?'

Another pause. 'Hmmm... We wait for the potion to wear off, then go back downstairs like normal. We'll think of something else later on - remember, planning is everything.'

'That stuck-up Ravenclaw' was furious now, but still bewildered - what potion were they speaking of? Being able to stand it no longer, Larna turned around and looked into the doorway of the room where Fred and Milicent were - just in time to discover that Fred was actually Draco Malfoy, disguised by polyjuice which was now wearing off. Shocked, the sixth-year raced down the stairs and out of the pub, ignoring the cries of her friends and not caring whether the Slytherins had seen her.

* * *

Though she was panting manically and aching all over, she still did not stop running. Larna continued to race towards the castle as if her life depended on it. And, in a way, she thought, it did - well, the life she wanted, anyway.

A whole kaleidoscope of emotions twisted and turned within her, as each struggled to settle at the forefront of her mind. She was, amongst other things, angry that Draco would do such a horrible thing, bewildered that he went to such lengths to do so, relieved that Fred hadn't kissed Milicent Bulstrode after all, upset that she's ended their relationship in the first place, triumphant that she would be exposing Draco's scheme, and hopeful that perhaps she would be able to get Fred back. The poor girl didn't know what to think - she simply knew that she had to reach the school as soon as possible.

The Ravenclaw had already decided to tell the first teacher she saw everything she knew (and was thankful that Professor Snape was in Hogsmeade). She didn't care who it was, but knew that the story had to be told. By the time she had neared the castle, she was absolutely shattered, and yet still refused to stop. She turned the corner which led to the school gates - and ran straight in to Professor McGonagall.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: A slightly shorter chapter than usual, simply because I thought this was a good place to end it. Chapter 10 will be here in the next few days.

* * *

Larna was fast becoming irritated at McGonagall's seemingly endless line of questions.

'And you're sure it was him?'

'I'm positive, Professor,' the Ravenclaw replied, ignoring the raised eyebrow of her teacher. 'I watched as he morphed back into himself - that's how I know it was Polyjuice. There's nothing else that a sixth-year could know about.'

'Very well.' Larna breathed a sigh of relief; it seemed the Head of Gryffindor had tired of the interrogation. 'Please return to Ravenclaw Tower while I decide where to go from here. You will be summoned in due course.'

Disappointed, but not disheartened, at the lack of immediate action, the sixteen-year-old left McGonagall's office with a spring in her step. It seemed that the Valentine's Day hadn't turned out so bad after all.

* * *

'Dear Fred...'

The letter began, but from the greeting, Larna had no idea how to continue. It seemed like so long since she last wrote to her former boyfriend (in reality it was only a month or so), and now, having realised the huge mistake she had made, she was lost for words. As she sat there, drowning in her thoughts, an enormous wave of guilt rolled over her fragile form, causing her to convulse and shake with uncontrollable sobs. How could she have got her wires so badly crossed? To think that she could even question Fred's loyalty... It was too much to bear. 'To quote a Muggle phrase, "Appearances can be deceiving"', she said aloud, tears forming tracks down her cheeks - each a testament to her mistakes. In fact, Larna found with dismay that, backtracking to when things had begun to gone wrong, it was her mistakes that caused their downfall.

'I asked too many questions, I didn't work hard enough, I didn't trust him, I tried to fix something that didn't need to be fixed, I ignored my instincts! It's all my fault!' she wailed, grateful that no-one was around to hear her. She buried her head in the pillow on her bed in order to stifle her crying, but her heart ached so much at the time she had missed; she felt like she was dying inside.

* * *

The distraught girl was found in much the same state by Luna a few hours later, who, having returned from Hogsmeade with the other students, had been sent to fetch Larna to Dumbledore's office. The blonde, as sensitive as ever, simply said, 'The Headmaster wants to see you', before passing her friend a tissue and sitting beside her on the bed. It was a few minutes before Larna considered herself respectably presented enough to go to Dumbledore, but when she did, she had but one request of Luna:

'Can I talk to you later? After I come back, I mean.'

'Of course. I'll wait for you.'

With a brief, pained smile, Larna turned and left the dormitory.

* * *

At the knock on the door, Dumbledore called, 'Come in, Miss Price.'

Larna opened the door and surveyed the room. As expected, the headmaster was seated behind his desk; also to no surprise was Professor McGonagall's presence. However, what Larna did not expect was to see Draco Malfoy stood in front of the desk, his body tilted slightly towards her. She observed his form with a mixture of rage and hatred, but was unable to convey this to him, as he kept his head firmly lowered, a blank expression on his face.

Before the Ravenclaw could say anything, Dumbledore spoke.

'Good evening, Miss Price.'

'Good evening, Professor Dumbledore.'

The headmaster nodded. 'Please, take a seat.'

As Larna sat down on a rather comfy chair which was located slightly to the right of the room, Dumbledore continued:

'Upon my return from a Ministry visit today, I was informed by Professor McGonagall that you had witnessed events which were causing you great distress. She explained to me everything you told her. Of course, I found it difficult to believe such an absurd story, as you can imagine-' at this Larna frowned in indignation '-but I still deemed it necessary to investigate the reports. As it turns out, you were being truthful; Mr Malfoy here confessed to all you have said.'

The Ravenclaw felt the anger inside her bubble, burning her insides as fiercely as a fire would rage through a forest, until she could control it no longer. She suddenly stood, causing her chair to scrape the floor.

'You evil bastard!' She marched across the space between she and Malfoy - which, admittedly, was not a lot - and her face turned red, the blood vessels lying beneath her skin threatening to burst. Larna gripped Draco by his robes and looked extremely menacing, but any action she had planned was halted when, with perfect timing, Professor Snape smoothly walked in.

'What, in the name of Merlin, is going on?'


	10. Chapter 10

AN: An extra long chapter to apologise for the delay in updating. Also, reviews would be really nice - and let me know if you spot the Doctor Who reference, and The Script reference. Enjoy!

* * *

For the second time that day, Larna had to explain everything she had seen and heard, this time to Professor Snape. Throughout her whole recounting of events, he stared at her intently, his face blank but his eyes boring holes into her.

As she came to the end of her monologue, Snape turned to Draco, still expressionless.

'Pray tell, Mr Malfoy, when did you begin to imitate the g... Weasley?'

His head lowered - whether in shame or thought, Larna was uncertain - the Slytherin muttered, 'From when Price started arguing with him - she was arguing with me.'

With strange, seemingly irrelevant interest, the Head of Slytherin asked, 'And how did you manage to keep Weasley out of the way, as well as ensuring your absence went unnoticed?'

The Ravenclaw thought that this line of questioning was not important, but, too intimidated, she said nothing.

'It was mainly luck. I just snuck into the office when Fred was running errands; it was easy for Milicent and I to sneak out of our Department. No one ever checks on Magical Games and Sports.'

For the first time since he had arrived, Snape said something constructive. 'Do you think this behaviour is acceptable, Mr Malfoy?'

'No, sir.'

'No, it is not. You will follow me while I decide on a suitable course of action.' Both Slytherins left, leaving Larna with Dumbledore and McGonagall - the latter of whom had said nothing since the Potions Master's arrival. The usual grave expression was once again portrayed on her face, and with a simple 'If we are done here?' (to which Dumbledore nodded) she left.

'Now, Miss Price, we have to decide where to go from here. You understand that it is too late for you to return to the Ministry as an apprentice?' The sixth-year nodded, looking forlorn, though she seemed set to accept the truth of the matter.

'Besides that, have you thought about contacting Mr Weasley?'

A tear escaped the girl's eye and she brushed it away, a steely determination washing over her. 'I was going to write to him, but... I just didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, I was wrong"? "Forgive me"? No, I don't want to be superficial.'

'Ah. I thought we may come to this little snag. I understand your feelings. That's why I took the liberty to arrange, right about now...' There was a familiar twinkle in Dumbledore's eye, and Larna was uncertain what it meant. The headmaster nodded to the door of his office, from which could be heard a knocking at that precise moment. Rather than calling for the visitor to come in, he walked to the door and opened it, muttering a quick 'Hello' to the unknown person and exiting, leaving the intruder alone with the sixteen-year-old.

'Fred?'

'Larna.'

The girl was speechless. Incredulous of Dumbledore's antics, she had no idea whether to laugh or cry.

'How did you...'

'Dumbledore sent me a patronus. He didn't say what he wanted.'

'Oh.'

Avoiding anymore pointless conversation, Larna allowed silence to fall now the question had been asked. For the first time since his arrival a few seconds ago, she allowed her eyes to drink in Fred's appearance. He looked dishevelled, she noticed with sadness. There were bags under his eyes, and his hair was untamed, unlike its usual soft, silky texture. His clothes were creased and, in general, it seemed he hadn't been looking after himself properly.

The spell was broken, when, in a wobbly tone, Fred murmured, 'I've missed you.'

It took no more than those few words for the two people to rapidly close the little space between them, Fred enveloping Larna in his arms, while she tried to reciprocate. She breathed deeply, realising she had missed his scent almost as much as she had missed his face, and in that moment, she vowed never to let go of her soulmate again.

'I'm... sorry,' Larna muttered, as salty tears fell from her eyes onto Fred. She barely contained her sobs; her body shook with the effort of it.

Seeing the state of his former girlfriend brought tears to Fred's eyes too. 'Shh, it's okay,' he whispered into her hair, stroking it as he talked. 'I understand. And-' he let go and pulled apart from her slightly, looking into her eyes. With his fingers, he followed the lines on her tear-stained face, before saying, 'I forgive you', and once again taking hold of her fiercely in a possessive vice. The Ravenclaw melted into his grip, and thought that, for the first time in months, things were looking up.

* * *

When Dumbledore returned around forty-five minutes later, it was to find the pair perched on his desk, holding hands and whispering quietly.

'Ah. Not interrupting anything, am I?'

'No, Professor.' It was Larna who spoke. 'I think we're okay now.' Looking at Fred for reassurance – who nodded – she smiled at the headmaster, who subsequently returned the gesture.

'I simply came to inform you both of the action which will be taken against Mr Malfoy.' Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk and both young people turned to face him. 'The thing is', he began gravely, 'As much as I wish it wasn't the case, there is little, on the disciplinary front anyway, that we can do. Draco had been placed in detention every Saturday for the rest of the year. Also, 100 points have been taken from Slytherin. But in all honesty, that's about as far as we can go.'

Fred was incredulous, and in true Weasley style, his face was beetroot. 'What do you mean? Is that it? He used polyjuice, for Merlin's sake! How can-' Larna had become nervous. Tugging on the Gryffindor's hand, she began 'Fred, it's okay, it doesn't...' But he shook her off. 'It does matter! This should be taken further, to the Ministry. There are laws against underage magic, and against using potions. This can't be the end of it.'

Dumbledore sighed; he looked stressed, and Larna wondered for the first time if the pressure of running Hogwarts was finally getting too much for him.

'What you have to understand, Mr Weasley, is that Draco – or more accurately, his father – has connections within the Ministry. By all means, appeal for a disciplinary hearing. But I highly doubt it will get you anywhere, not with Lucius' influence. My advice to you would be to simply forget about all of this and move on.'

Fred nodded subtly, but his face did not change from its stubborn expression. 'Goodbye, Sir.' He turned and went for the door, bringing Larna, who still clasped his hand, with him. The sixth-year uttered a brief 'Goodbye, Professor,' before following Fred from the room. Once on the staircase, she asked, 'What are we going to do now?'

Fred simply smiled mischievously. 'Watch and learn.'


	11. Chapter 11

'It's Saturday today,' Fred said. 'Dumbledore has given me permission to take you home until tomorrow evening.' Larna smiled as she walked through the corridors with her once-again boyfriend.

'So, are we okay? You and I, I mean?'

His steps faltering, the Gryffindor paused and looked at his love. 'Honestly? Right now, I don't know.' Her face fell. 'But' - he squeezed her shoulders - 'I know we will be.' And he once again took her hand and headed towards the stairs.

Liberating. That was the one word which sprung to mind right now for Larna, as the wind whipped through her hair magnificently. It had been Fred's idea, in order to give each person time to think, for them to travel to the Burrow by broomstick, rather than Apparating. That was why Larna was currently flying over the English countryside, clutching onto Fred as though her life depended on it - which, in a way, it did. She was pleased they were sharing a broom, rather than each having their own. It meant they could be close to one another, while still saying nothing. Though she was probably imagining it, the Ravenclaw rather thought she could feel her boyfriend's heartbeat where her hand rested on his chest. Sighing, she pressed her cheek to his back, and breathed him in, determined that he would pollute her, mind, body and soul, with his breathtaking aroma. Combined with the refreshing smell of the outdoors, she though he smelled perfect.

It wasn't long before they were flying over Muggle London, and then it was only a short distance to the Weasley home. As soon as Larna spotted it on the landscape below her, a feeling of exhilaration built and bubbled, rapidly surfacing as a deep, heartfelt explosion of laughter. Fred looked over his shoulder at her, a familiar grin on his face, and the sixteen-year-old continued to giggle, the warmth inside of her too much to hold in.

By the time they dismounted, Molly Weasley was stood in the doorway waiting for them. She greeted Fred with a hug and a 'Welcome home, son,' as was usual, before he stood to one side, allowing his mother to properly look at Larna. Molly's face was stony.

'And if it isn't your "German Girlfriend", eh?' For a few seconds, no one said a word. Then Mrs Weasley smiled and held her arms open for the Ravenclaw, who let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and grinned at the now-familiar endearment.

'Hello, Mrs Weasley,' she said, hugging the maternal woman.

'Molly, dear, call me Molly! Merlin's beard, how many times?' Her tone was one of exasperation, but her happy face revealed her true feelings.

A tug on Larna's hand caused her to release her grip on Molly, and to follow Fred further into the house. 'We'll be down in a little bit, Mum. I need to talk to George.' The redhead was already halfway up the stairs, and Larna followed, struggling to keep up.

'Georgie? Can we... Can I come in?'

Fred's twin answered his brother's knocking with a cheery affirmative. He smiled when Fred walked in: 'Hello brother; I didn't think you'd be back yet. What did Dumbledore-' He caught sight of Larna. 'Oh. I didn't realise you'd brought her.'

George stared at Larna with stony eyes, as though looks could kill. Before he could say anymore, however, Fred interrupted. 'It's okay; things happened, and it wasn't her fault.'

But George was having none of it. 'It wasn't her fault? She ruined your life, turned you into a wallowing mess!'

At this point, Larna was becoming quite emotional, and tried to explain. 'George, listen-'

'No! I don't want to hear it.' His face was set.

'Please, Georgie. Just hear us out.' At his brother's desperate pleading, George nodded, almost inconceivably.

'So let me get this straight. It was that - that slimeball Malfoy's fault, and now you want to prank him. With my help.'

Smiling, Fred replied, 'Yes, that's the general gist of things.' By this time, George had calmed considerably, and was on reasonable, if not good, terms with the Ravenclaw.

'Okay. Then I have an idea. Here's the plan...'

They were a three-man (or two men and a woman) army. That was the only way to describe them. Marching towards the grounds of Hogwarts on such a fresh morning, they had determined faces, a fierce stride and an inner strength which could challenge even that of Lucius Malfoy.

'Okay guys, last reminders.' It was Fred who spoke. 'Today is Sunday; that gives us only until this evening to complete the mission. Everbody know their positions?' Both nodded. 'Then let's go.'


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I'm sorry that it's taken me a week to update; I found this chapter really difficult to start off. However, I'm fine now I'm in to it, and would probably be finished in one more chapter - except I refuse to end on Chapter 13. Therefore, I will either stretch out the story or split the remaining chunk into two, so that I should be done in fourteen chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

Using enchanted parchment, the trio were able to keep in touch with each other: the parchment was channelled to their thought, so that each of them could send messages to each other psychologically. From her position in the Great Hall, Larna smiled inwardly. 'Almost like psychic paper,' she mused silently. She sent a message to the twins: 'Target visible. No signs of leaving as of yet.'

In Dumbledore's office (the usually occupier having conveniently been called to the Ministry of Magic), Fred was waiting for the signal he needed to take his next course of action. Also in position, hiding in a broom cupboard on the corridor leading up to the Headmaster's office, was George, eager to put his part of the plan into action.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Larna was still watching Malfoy with beady eyes. She saw him say something to one of his cronies - the Ravenclaw would hazard a guess that it was Goyle - before standing up to leave the breakfast table. Quickly, she sent the message: 'Target leaving - in persuit.' She also quickly checked the Head Table as she left the Great Hall behind Draco, a few paces behind him in order to maintain subtlety. 'Snape in dungeons.' As suspected, the Slytherin ahead of her made his way towards his common room, and Larna breathed a sigh of relief that so far, things seemed to be going according to plan. Turning the opposite direction, she rushed to Ravenclaw Tower to prepare for her contribution, after sending a final message.

'Phase Two, Go.'

* * *

The trademark Malfoy smirk on his face, Draco slumped onto the emerald leather sofa in his common room. Having at least half an hour before lessons started, he intended to relax, and revel in his recent success at fooling that stupid Ravenclaw Mudblood - and getting off scot-free. Ah, the joys of having such an influential father. Really, detention with Snape for the rest of the year? There was little of it left, and it was highly unlikely that his godfather would have the Slytherin doing anything remotely taxing. In fact, he would probably enjoy the time spent together.

At this thought, Draco chuckled aloud. He really was a cunning student.

Lost in thought, Malfoy did not notice Professor Snape's entrance until the door of the common room slammed shut. Startled, he looked up, only to come face to face with what had to be one of the deepest scowls he had ever seen worn by his Head of House - and there was fierce competition for this.

'Professor?'

The sixth-year was torn between curiousity, caution and a very slight fear.

'Mr Malfoy.' The Potions Master's tone was scathing, and Draco was morbidly fascinated with what could possibly have caused him to become this angry. 'You are wanted by Professor Dumbledore. I suggest you come with me - and quickly.' In typical fashion, Snape whirled 180 degrees, his robes following a second or so behind, and marched from the room, not once checking to see if Malfoy followed. There was never a question that he would.

* * *

'Strawberry laces!' Snape spat at the gargoyles which guarded the entrance of Dumbledore's office. His face showed complete loathing of the Muggle term, but this was irrelevant as the stone statues jumped aside to allow he and Draco to pass. By this point, the young Slytherin was panting, having struggled to maintain the punishing pace that his godfather had insisted on keeping all the way here.

As they reached the huge wooden door, Snape knocked forcefully, hearing on the third tap a merry 'Enter' from within. The professor took the invite, Malfoy following, shutting the door behind him. He quickly surveyed the scene, and wondered what could have brought him back to this room so soon, after his last encounter only yesterday. He saw, once again, Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk, but Draco noticed the conspicuous absence of a twinkle in his eye, which seemed to him very unusual. Snape took a seat to the left of the room, and the boy walked forward slowly until he was standing directly before the Headmaster's desk - the owner of which had not once removed his eyes from Draco since his entrance a couple of minutes ago.

The man sighed. 'Hear we are again, Mr Malfoy. You may want to sit down for this.' He gestured to a chair near to where the Head of Slytherin sat, his arms crossed and his brow furrowed. Half-curious, half-nervous, Draco took the seat he was offered, and once again returned his eyes to Dumbledore, who appeared very troubled.

'After much consideration, we have decided - myself and Professor Snape, that is - that we are not going to let the little incident over the past few weeks drop after all. You know the one I mean, don't you Draco?' The sixth-year nodded, but now he was frowning. 'What has that little mudblood said? I thought I'd seen the end of this.' A mental war was raging inside his head, such that the only words he heard of Dumbledore's next utterance were 'Ministry' and 'disciplinary'.

'Pardon?' These words shocked him back to full awareness.

'I said,' Dumbledore repeated, 'we have decided to take this further, and in a month's time you will be facing a disciplinary hearing in front of the whole Wizengamot at the Ministry.'

Draco exploded. 'No! What? You can't do this; you said that was the end of it! Mark my words, I'll get you for this. Don't think my father won't hear about it, you watch-'

'SILENCE!' Snape near-screamed at the boy, who was stunning into stillness.

Dumbledore replied, 'Oh, your father will hear about this, Draco. In fact, he already has. I took the liberty of informing him. Didn't I, Lucius?'

To the complete astonishment of his son, Lucius Malfoy entered the room smoothly. 'Indeed you did, Albus.'


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Second to last chapter! This is one of my personal favourites. Enjoy!

* * *

'Father, you - I - what are you - I mean -'

'Hush now Draco. I'm sure neither Severus nor Albus wish to hear your childish babble.'

Ever the obedient son, the younger Malfoy ceased talking immediately, allowing the adults to engage in conversation. The headmaster spoke first.

'Lucius. Have you thought much about the concerns I voiced in our floo call?'

Standing central of the room, Mr Malfoy was the centre of attention of everybody else in the office. He stood regally, his back poker-straight and his gloved hands clasped around his cane, which he braced himself on in a casual fashion.

'I have, in fact, given your remarks a great deal of consideration. As I have told you before, my utmost priority is the welfare of the students in school. This includes my son.' If possible, Draco gave his father even more unwavering attention. 'Therefore, I completely agree that the punishment originally intended for his dire misdeeds was in no way close to adequate. At first, I thought that your wish to expel him, Headmaster, were slightly extreme, but now...'

The younger Malfoy could not control himself. In an outburst that even his father struggled to quell, he stood and launched a verbal attack on everyone in the room, and even some people who were not.

'You can't expel me! Dumbledore, you said yesterday that there would be no more punishment! Snape, tell them, they can't expel me, it's not fair! How could you do this, Father? That filthy mudblood deserved it, you must know that, for Merlin's sake. Eventually, Snape grew so tired of the Slytherin's ranting that he simply cast a silencing spell - wordlessly, of course. It took a few more seconds for the child to realise that, though his mouth was moving, it was producing no sound. At this realisation, he folded his arms and frowned fiercely, indignant at being cut-off.

'Thank you, Draco. That's much better. Now. Lucius, Severus, do you have any objections to young Mr Malfoy's expulsion, before I make it official?'

Both men shook their heads.

'Very well. Draco Malfoy, I hereby expel you from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; from this day forth, you will be forbidden from partaking of any...'

Horrified, Draco tried his best to listen, to find a loophole, but he was slightly distracted. From his position in the room, he could see all three men, and he noted with curiosity that each of their faces seemed to be bubbling, gently at first but becoming more harsh with every passing second. He wondered what on earth could be going on - and then he spotted ginger appearing at the roots of both Dumbledore's and Snape's hair. Everything became clear, and he could only watch in shock and disgust as 'Snape' morphed into George Weasley, 'Dumbledore' into Fred, and finally, his 'Father' transformed into none other than Larna Price. He barely had time to open his mouth, however, before the feisty Ravenclaw swung her right fist, delivering a hefty blow to his left eye which left him reeling. During his recovery, she leaned up to his ear.

'That's for calling me a Mudblood.'

Malfoy composed himself quickly.

'You three disgust me! I could have you arrested, all of you! That was a disgusting trick - it's illegal to use polyjuice. When I tell everyone what you've done-'

But the trio were already on their way out the door. Fred brought up the rear, and as he passed a still flabbergasted Draco, he said, 'You'll have to prove it first.'

* * *

'I have to congratulate both of you, I really do. That has got to be - by far - one of the best pranks you two have ever pulled!' The group set of giggling again - something they had been doing for the past ten minutes - hiding in the Room of Requirement.

'Be fair, Larna. We would never have been able to do it without you.'

Pausing in her laughing fit to look up at George, she smiled. Maybe he had forgiven her. Now though, she had some questions.

'Freddie, where did you get Dumbledore's robes from?'

'Oh, that was easy - they were in a back cupboard in his office. I just took the first ones I saw. I managed to pull some hairs off for the polyjuice. How about you two?'

'Oh, ours were easy. We just went to the room of requirement and asked for exact replicas of the gowns worn by Snape and Malfoy.'

'What about the hairs?'

George replied, 'They were slightly trickier. I ran to Snape's office while he was at breakfast. It took me ages to take down the wards and get in, that I barely managed to pull a hair from his brush and get out in time - I had to cast a Disillusionment charm and stand against the wall in the corridor while he passed.

'And what about you, Larna? Where did you get a hair from?'

'Well, I thought I was going to have to forfeit my part, because I had no idea where to get one of Malfoy's hairs from, when George messaged me to say he'd found a white hair caught on the frame of a portrait in the dungeons. We know Malfoy comes to visit Snape, and the strand looked too long to be Draco's, but we couldn't be sure it wasn't his - or his mother's. We just had to hope for the best.'

'I have to say, that was so much fun!'

'I couldn't agree more, Freddie. Now, we better get changed and go home. Larna, you should go back to Ravenclaw Tower - say Fred just returned you.'

The Ravenclaw said a tearful goodbye to her 'reinstated' boyfriend - though from laughing or crying neitherwas certain. She walked away with a smile on her face and a spring in her step, knowing nothing could bring her down.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Final chapter everybody! Thanks to all my readers, and everyone who reviewed, especially **sarahmichellegellarfan1**, whose feedback was invaluable. I know this is very short, but I did not feel it necessary to elaborate anymore; I was conscience of adding content with little irrelevance, and therefore decided to end it here.

* * *

Everyone in Hogwarts noticed the change in the once-again fiery Ravenclaw. It wasn't long before everyone in school had heard the story; with Draco's stony face grimacing venomously at her everytime he saw her, in class or in the corridor, it was impossible not to guess that something had happened. Through the grapevine, rumours spread like wildfire, and with Draco hexing anyone who asked him something remotely related, and Larna (rather than confirming or denying anything) just smiling sweetly and changing the subject when asked, it wasn't long before even the teachers knew something of what had occurred. Snape shot her venomous looks in Potions and in the castle, and McGonagall occasionally squinted at her curiously, but it was Dumbledore's acknowledgement that amused the sixth-year the most. His winks and twinkles showed all his feelings, without having to say a word.

* * *

'Freddie,

Things are great here; the whole school is talking about our little prank, yet no one is quite sure exactly what went on (remember to thanks George again for me). Only a month until the Easter holiday, so I'll definitely be seeing you then. I still miss you, but I find it easier to handle with this bubble of happiness and laughter stored inside me, that insists on bursting out at inappropriate moments. I do wish I could still be doing the Young Apprenticeship, but I am greatful for small mercies; I can still do all of my NEWTs.

I hope things are going well for you at the Ministry; make sure you write to me with all your news. We'll speak again soon; see if you can floo call me or something.

Remember, I love you.

Always,

Larna x'


End file.
